Saltó, y al instante se arrepintió
by MissDisasters
Summary: Los pensamiento y emociones dolidas de Chris poco después de los acontecimientos de Perdido en un mar de pesadillas. El deprimente y angustiado punto de vista de un soldado abatido.


Saltó, y al instante se arrepintió

No había razones por las cuales hacerlo, solo una muerte más.

Algo que se había vuelto tan cercano al punto de ser una noticia común cada vez que venía a por alguien más.  
Pero entonces ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Saltó, y al instante se arrepintió ¿cierto?

Le gustaba pensar eso, se había vuelto un pensamiento tan frecuente que poco a poco se volvió realidad.  
Su realidad

Ella se arrepintió a los pocos segundos de caer, por que de esa manera la culpa ya no era tan fuerte.

Sí, lo hizo, saltó del jodido ventanal para salvarle pero ella realmente no quería hacerlo, ella no lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera actuado por instinto.

"Ella no debió de haberlo hecho" se repetía no solo a sí mismo, sino que a todos los demás, que por alguna razón lo veían de otra manera. "Fue la adrenalina del momento, Jill no lo hubiera hecho si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría"

Pero, muy dentro de sí lo sabía

Sabía que Jill estaba consiente de lo que pasaría y aún así lo hizo.

Sabía que no había vuelta atrás y lo hizo

Sabía que no le volvería a ver y lo hizo

No le importó acabar con la poca cordura que le quedaba.  
Ella estaba más que dispuesta a salvar su vida a cambio de la propia.

Pero, entonces ¿Por qué dolía tanto saber que ella estaba dispuesta a ello?

La respuesta tardo en venir, un par de meses o quizás más.

Le dolía aquella indiferencia fría con la que se esfumó.

A Jill no le importó saltar y dejarlo a su suerte, completamente solo aún sabiendo que ella era su única brújula. No le importo en lo más mínimo, ella solo lo hizo, sin siquiera cuestionárselo 2 veces.

Simplemente decidió, mejor ella que él.

Así, de forma rápida y eficaz salió de su vida, pero ojalá así de fácil hubiera salido de su cabeza.

Noche tras noche, día tras día, minuto a segundo, en cada instante se repetía la misma pregunta.

Realmente ¿se arrepintió?

No había forma de saberlo, los labios que podían a ver desvelado la respuesta ya no se encontraban. Pero, le gustaba pensar que sí, que se arrepintió en cada instante de la caída.

Se arrepintió de no haber pasado más tiempo a su lado

Se arrepintió de no poder tener mas noches de cine juntos otra vez

Se arrepintió de no poder abrazarlo otra vez

Se arrepintió de haber podido pasar todos los momentos que se suponía que tenían que haber pasado.

Se arrepintió no poder estar más con él

¿No es cierto?

Jill le quería

¿no?

Quizá no de la forma en que él a ella, o quizás si y nunca se atrevió a decirlo pero, entonces ¿por qué fue tan cruel?

Por qué no pensó por un momento en él, por qué no pensó en la falta tan grande que le haría, por qué no pensó que quizás la necesitaba mucho más de lo que aparentaba, por qué no pensó que quizá él no podría continuar sin su compañera.

Era más fácil y reconfortante vivir pensando que Jill se arrepintió de no haber pasado la vida con él a que simplemente no hubo remordimiento en sus acciones.

Podía vivir con esa idea por un tiempo, y quizás por una vida. La dulce ilusión de que ella realmente quería estar con él.

Posiblemente lo que más le afectaba no fue la dureza de su partida, sino la frialdad de su estancia, le hacía sentir que aquel apretado nudo en su garganta cada vez se volvía más cerrado.

Dolía, dolía no haber recibido alguna muestra de cariño, de compañerismo había varias por contar, pero de verdadero cariño, eran pocas y muy contadas las veces en que sintió que quizá eran más que compañeros, incluso más que amigos.

Y esa era la razón por la que prefería la idea de que ella se arrepintió, que realmente no quería morir, que quería quedarse un poco mas a su lado.

Era un veneno, el dulce veneno de la ilusión, el saber que quizás existiera la posibilidad de algo le hacía sentir mejor pero, como todo veneno, el efecto no tardo en aparecer y sabía que por mas mínima que fuera la posibilidad, se había ido junto con ella.

No había nada peor que la mente de una persona herida. No sabía cómo pero se había vuelto en contra suya. A veces se presentaba encantadora con pensamientos sobre que hubiera pasado, quizá hubieran terminado juntos, quizá se hubieran casado, quizá hubieran tenido una familia, incluso podrían haber tenido un perro. Realmente los pensamientos no importaban, solo consistían en hermosas fantasías que se evaporaban tan rápido como el despertador sonaba.

En cambio en otras ocasiones le recordaba una y otra vez que los amores utópicos y perfectos solo existían en las historias de los peores escritores.

Era curioso, entre más usas algo más pronto se acaba, pero de alguna manera había conseguido lo contrario.

Entre más emociones y pensamientos empeñaba en el recuerdo de aquella mujer más y más venían.

Pensaba que llegaría al punto de estar vacío de sentimiento, pero ese punto nunca llegó.

Y de cierta manera jamás llegaría.

No había forma

Una respuesta

Una respuesta quizás calmaría sus penas, pero de vuelta, la persona que le respondería ya no se encontraba.

Y menudo dilema en el que se había metido, ¿cómo te responde alguien que ya no tiene voz, que ya no te escucha, que ya no te ve, que ya no te siente?

Pero aún así, más valía maña que fuerza y la perseverancia de un alma rota era demasiado grande.

Se había convertido en su propósito y razón de andar. Tendría aquella respuesta costase lo que costase.

No descansaría hasta encontrar a aquella mujer y no sería capaz de tranquilizar su espíritu hasta obtener su respuesta.

¿Te arrepentiste de haber saltado?


End file.
